Captivating Eyes
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Kaira is a new member of the ANBU. She's ordered to hunt down and arrest Itachi from Akatsuki. What if she disobeys the order? Full summary inside. Itachi
1. Summary

Summary:

Kaira was a new member of the ANBU. She was given an assingment of tracking down and aressting an S-Class shinobi named Itachi Uchiha who was also from the Akatsuki. What would happen if she encounters him and decides to go against the Hokage's orders of arresting him? And what would happen if they team up and go after Sasuke who had defeated Orochimaru?

Itachi-X-OC


	2. Chapter 1: First Assignment

**Chapter 1:**

**First Assignment**

"You've done well at entering the ANBU." Katsuya said to Kaira.

"Thank you," Kaira said bowing towards her father and mother.

"Now you have to be in top shape for the missions." Sakura said to her daughter.

"Yes," Kaira said nodding her head understanding.

_"Knock. Knock."_ Came some noise at the front door.

"I'll get that." Kaira said walking towards the front door. "Naruto." She said seeing him standing there with Sakura and Sai.

"We came to congradulate you on joining the ANBU squad." He paused then said smiling, "so we came to take you out to eat as a way of congradulations." Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks," Kaira said smiling at them. "Let me get my things."

"Okay." He said nodding his head.

Kaira came back a few minutes later with her money pouch and got her shoes on.

"Let's go," she said smiling at them.

---------------------------------------------------

We had gone to Ichigaku to eat some ramen.

"Thanks for the meal you guys." Kaira said smiling at Naruto and everyone else.

"You're welcome, Kaira." They said retuning the smile.

They had gone out and walked around the village after they were finished eating.

"Kaira-chan!" Iruka yelled towards them.

Kaira looked back as he ran towards them.

"I had just gone to your house and your parents said you were out eating lunch with Naruto and the others." He paused then said, "so I knew you'd be here. Here," he said handing her a scroll.

"What's this?" She asked looking at Iruka.

"Your new mission from Hokage-sama."

I opened it up and felt my eyes open wide.

"Kaira?" Sakura asked looking at her.

"It looks like I'm going to have an extremely tough mission." She said showing them the scroll.

"You're to go after Itachi?" Naruto asked in shock. "What on earth is Granny-Tsunade thinking? And right after you had just joined the ANBU squad?"

"I think because I joined the squad at a young age is the main reason why I'm to go after him. I remember hearing Itachi had joined when he was only thirteen.." She said to them.

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said. "I still remember my first encounter with him when I was twelve. I was like a frightened little rabbit. Then Pervy-Sennin came fallowed by Sasuke and saved me from him."

"He's even powerful enough to frighten you?" Kaira asked shocked. She had always thought Naruto was one of the bravest ninjas in the village. And it surprised her that this ninja would frighten him. It made her wonder if she even had a chance if she faced off against him.

"I'm going to go and rest up for this mission." Kaira said smiling at everyone. "I'm going to need all of my strength when I fight him."

"Okay," Naruto said sounding like he didn't beleive her.

Kaira left everyone and went home to rest and think about her mission. She was so busy preoccupied that she never noticed anyone watching her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I guess she's the new person to come after you, Itachi." A blueish-gray man that looked like a shark said to him.

"I guess so," Itachi paused then smiled evily. "It makes me want to bring her over to our side. Since she seems to have some useful skills. Don't you agree, Kisame?"

"She's different than us, Itachi." Kisame paused then said, "her hands are clean. "While ours are stained red with blood from our victims."

"True," Itachi said leaving.

"Wait up," Kisami said fallowing after him.

None of the villagers had noticed the intruders as they had left the village.

---------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home, Kaira." Sakura said as she saw her walk in the door.

"Hi Mother." Kaira said back sounding a little exhauseted.

"What's the matter? You sound upset." Katsuya said looking at his daughter.

"It's my new mission from the Fifth Hokage," she said handing them the scroll. "I'm going to lay down and rest before I pack stuff up to leave." She said walking towards her room to lay down.

"I see," Katsuya said as he opened up the scroll and read it.

"What's it say dear?" Sakura asked.

"Kaira is supposed to go after an S-Class shinobi criminal from our village."

"Who is it? And why would the Fifth give her such a dangerous mission after she had just joined the ANBU?" Sakura asked.

"Not too sure. I'll go and ask the Fifth later on." Katsuya said placing the scroll on the table. He didn't want Sakura to know the person Kaira was to go after and arrest.

"Okay," Sakura said back.

--------------------------------------------------

_I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry if the ending kinda sucked. I couldn't think of how to end it ._


	3. Chapter 2: Heading Out

**Chapter Two:**

**Heading Out**

Kaira had woken up a few hours later and began getting her ninja gear all set up. She had gone out to the kitchen and began eating her dinner her Mom had kept warm for her on the oven.

"Where's Father?" Kaira asked as she saw he was gone.

"He went to go and talked to Hokage-sama." Sakura said.

"Why?" Kaira asked.

"To see why she had chosen you for the mission you're to go on."

"You read the scroll?" Kaira asked.

"No," Sakura paused then said shaking her head. "Your father wouldn't let me see it."

_"Probably because it was going to make you worry over me if you knew who I was to go after."_ Kaira thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said walking into her office. "Katsuya Minamino is here to see you."

"Show him in," Tsunade said to Shizune.

"Hokage-sama," Katsuya said bowing towards Tsunade. "I have come to ask about why you have chosen my daughter for such a dangerous mission as to go after Itachi Uchiha?"

"I had chosen her because she's as skilled as he his. Maybe she will be the one able to defeat him." Tsunade said handing both Kaira's profile and Itachi's profile to Kazuya.

He looked at the files and saw they were almost identicle in skills and rank.

"But still. Even if she has a chance to defeat him. What if she can't do it?" Kazuya asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"I mean Kaira has always known about the Uchiha's past. She had looked up to Itachi in respect for how skilled he was. No one ever knew of this. The only reason I know is because I was always watching over her progress in strength as she grew older. She's only a year younger than him too. So what if she decides to disobey this order?"

"You sound like you're saying Kaira cares for Itachi." Tsunade said.

"She does," Katsuya said to Tsunade.

Tsunade and Shizune both looked towards Katsuya in somewhat of a shocked reaction.

Jiraiya was walking outside Tsunade's office as he overheard her talking with Katsuya.

"Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said seeing him standing in the doorway.

Tsunade and Katsuya both looked towards the doorway.

"Is what I just heard, true?" Jiraiya asked looking at them.

"It is," Katsuya said.

-----------------------------------------------

"Bye Mom. I'm leaving now," Kaira said carrying her backpack with her weapons and food in it.

"Bye Kaira. Be careful," Sakura said watching Kaira leave their home. All of a sudden tears fell from her eyes. "What's this?" She askled seeing her tears. "I feel like I'm not going to see her again. Kaira! Wait!"

Kaira turned back as she saw Sakura running up to her.

"Mom?" Kaira paused then asked as her mother hugged her, "what's wrong?"

"I just had a bad feeling like I won't ever see you again." Sakura paused then said wiping her tears away.

"I'll be back. So don't worry." Kaira said smiling at her as she kissed her cheek and left home and went towards the village gate.

Itachi and Kisame were watching from a distance.

-------------------------------------------------

"How about I go and introduce myself to her? Think that sounds like a good idea Itachi?" Kisame said laughing.

"Not now. She just might defeat you." Itachi paused then said grinning at Kisame, "she's as skilled as I am."

"How do you know that?" Kisame asked.

"She's been trying to catch up to me since before I left the village."

"Now I see why you were speaking highly of this girl." Kisame said looking at him.

"I can use her to help do away with my foolish little brother. I know he's going to be coming after me soon for his pathetic revenge." Itachi said to Kisame.

"It sounds like you almost respect the girl, Itachi." Kisame said laughing.

Itachi had shown a breif moment of appreciation in his eyes. But disappeared berfore Kisame had seen it.

"Like I said before. She has some 'usefull skills'." Itachi said leaving with Kisame.

They had gone back to the Akitsuki's hideout.

--------------------------------------------

_"Why does it have to be him I'm to go after? Why couldn't it be anyone else like Oroichimaru or Sasuke?" _Kaira thought to herself. She gave out a small laugh as she thought, _"like I could beat Oroichimaru."_

Kaira began running towards the area of where she heard the Akitsuki's hideout was. She had stopped about two hundred feet away. She climbed up one of the trees and began watching their hideout. Not knowing she was being watched herself.


	4. Chapter 3: Caught in a Moment of Weaknes

**Chapter 3:**

"I see we have an intruder watching our hideout." The Leader said as he sensed Kaira's presence.

Itachi had also sensed it and said, "I'll go and deal with the intruder. After all I'm the one she's after."

"Who are you talking about?" The Leader asked.

"Kaira Minamino."

_"The one ninja who's always been trying to catch up to Itachi's skills."_ He paused then said outloud, "are you just going to capture her or fight against her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she has formidable skills like you."

"I plan on capturing her and using her to destroy my foolish brother." Itachi said.

"I see. Then go and caprture the girl."

Itachi left right after the Leader was finished speaking.

--------------------------------------------------

Kaira heard some noise a few feet away from where she was. She had grabbed a few of her ninja stars and threw them towards the area of where the noise came from.

The next instant she saw who was in the bushes and felt her throat go dry.

_"Why couldn't it have been anyone else?! Why did it have to be him?!"_

"It's been a while." Itachi pasued then said grinning, "Kaira."

"Itachi," she said in a barely audible voice.

"What's the matter? Can't you capture me now that I'm here?" Itachi paused then said as he jumped into the tree landing in front of her. "How about you go to sleep for a while."

All of a sudden Kaira felt her eyes drifted slowly shut and began leaning forward. Itachi smiled as he pulled a small needle with sleeping potion out of the back of her neck.

The next moment he took her into the hideout.

"You had captured her quickly Itachi." Deidara said laughing.

"She was caught in a moment of weakness." Itachi paused then thought to himself, _"because she still cares for me even after knowing what I've done. It'll be easy to use her for attacking my brother."_

----------------------------------------------

Kaira had woken up a few hours later feeling groggy from the sleeping potion. She placed her hand on the back of her neck and felt the pinhole of where the needle was.

_"Damn it! I've been caught!" _Kaira thought angrily to herself as she made a tight fist. _"Even if I wasn't caught. I still don't think I could fight him."_

"Welcome, Kaira."

Kaira felt her pulse quickened as she heard Itachi's voice.

She looked towards him and felt herself shivver from the excitement welling up within her.

"Why in the hell couldn't I have been signed another mission?! Why did it have to be to capture you?!" Kaira asked outloud as she looked back towards the ground.

"Are you upset about the mission The Fifth had given you?" Itachi asked smiling.

"If she knew about how I was before you left the village. She wouldn't have given me the mission."

"Then why did you accept it?"

_"Because I wanted to see you again. Even if it meant betraying the village." _Kaira thought to herself.

"Why did you accept the mission?"

"You know why I accepted it." Kaira said still looking towards the ground.

"To see me?" Itachi asked and smiled as he saw Kaira's eyes flinch. "You know my brother is going to be coming after me. So what would you do if he defeated me?" He asked walking up to the bed and sat down in front of her.

Kaira closed her eyes not seeing the evil grin on his face as she answered what he hoped to hear. "I would try to kill him even if it meant my life."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about my feelings." Kaira said as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

Itachi placed his hand over Kaira's and leaned towards her as she looked up at him.

She felt her breath stop short in her throat as her eyes opened wide as she felt Itachi's lips barely touch hers.

"Is that what you wished for for so long?" He asked looking at her.

"I," Kaira whispered as Itachi got up from the bed and began leaving. _"Even if it's a lie. Yes it is what I had wished for for so long." _She thought as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"What was that all about Itachi?" Kisame asked as he closed the door to the room Kaira was in.

"You seen?"

"Only the last part." Kisame paused then said, "it seems like you're trying to bring the girl to our side."

"What would you think if she did join our side.?" Itachi asked.

"She does seem strong. But she's only like that becaus of you. We should give her a test to see how skilled she really is." Kisame said looking at Itachi.

"True. We don't need any weak ninjas with us." Itachi said as they had left and went to go and get information on Sasuke's whereabouts. Itachi wanted to end the life of his little brother as soon as he could.


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal and Acceptance

**Chapter 4:**

**Betrayal and Acceptance**

"What did you say Perrvy Sage?!" Naruto asked in disbaleif after hearing what Jiraiya said.

"I said Kaira Minamino is now a wanted criminal. She's going to betray the village and not arrest Itachi."

"Why would she do that?" Naruto asked as he thought about how she acted earlier that day.

"Because she cares for him." Jiraiya said.

"She was acting stange earlier when Iruka sensei had given her the mission from Granny Tsunade."

"What do you mean strange?"

"She had shown us the scroll. But when she said she was going home to rest up for the mission. I felt like she was lying to us." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya. "Now I know why she was like that."

------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi had led Kaira towards a large set of closed doors.

"What's going on?" Kaira asked looking at Itachi.

"Walk into the room," Itachi said looking down at her.

"Okay," she said entering the room.

As soon as she did. Itachi closed the doors leaving her in the room alone.

"Welcome Kaira," spoke an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?!" She said graabimg a few of her shurikens and kunais. "Show yourself!"

"Only if you pass the test."

"Test? What test?" She asked.

"Look at the wall to your right."

Kaira looked and saw a peice of paper hanging on the wall. She walked over to it and grabbed the peice of paper.

_"I'm supposed to help Itachi and Kisame in their next mission." _Kaira thought as she read the note.

"When does this test begin?"

"It already has," the Leader paused then said. "They had gone to Konoha to take care of Kazuya and Sakura Minamino."

"I understand. The village already knows I had betrayed them." Kaira said bowing towards the leader.

--------------------------------------------------------

"That is one heartless bastard of a leader we have," Itachi said angrily.

"You sound upset about this mission Itachi. Is it because we have to do away with Kaira's parents? Or is it because she has to help us with this misson?"

"Both," Itachi paused then said. "Now her hands are going to be stained with her parents blood."

"You sound like you don't want her to be like you." Kisame said looking at Itachi.

"I don't. That's why I will kill them before she gets the chance to do it." Itachi said making an angry fist.

They had arrived back in Konoha. Itachi had remembered where Kaira's house was from when they were younger. He had knocked on the front door.

Kazuya had opened the door.

"Itachi," he said shocked.

"For what I'm about to do to you. I am sorry. But I don't want Kaira's hands staind with her family's blood. Mine is enough for both of us." Itachi said removing his sword from it's scabbord.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya said pulling his own sword out of it's scabbord.

"Our Leader had given her a test. The test was for her to help us kill you." Itachi paused then said, "she knows the village is going to put her in the black books like they did with me. Because she couldn't arrest me. Because she still loves me. I feel the same about her. Even though I can't say it to her."

Kisame looked towards Itachi in shock at his kind words.

"I never knew that about you Itachi." Kisame said looking at him. "I thought you said she just had some 'useful skills'."

"She does. I already told you she's always been trying to catch up to me. I don't mind if she becomes as skilled as I am. But I won't have her hands stained with blood like mine."

"Then kill me," Kazuya said looking at him.

Itachi felts his nerves flinch at how easily Kazuya was allowing himself to be killed.

"I want you to protect Kaira for as long as you can."

"I will try."

The next moment Itachi swung his sword and struck down Kazuya. Sakura had heard the entire conversation and had allowed Itachi to do the same with her. She knew Kazuya didn't want his daughter's spirit crushed. And neither did she.

----------------------------------------

Kaira had entered her parents house just as Itachi was putting his sword back in it's sheath.

"I was supposed to help with this mission," Kaira said in a flat voice.

Itachi and Kisame looked towards her as she had spoken.

"Kaira?" Itachi asked looking at her. He opened his eyes wide in shock for a split second as they saw no life whatsoever in hers. "They had allowed me to do this." He said hugging her in a tight grasp.

""Why?"

"Because I told them I didn't want your hands stained with their blood." Itachi paused then said, "I told them mine was enough for both of us."

"Now I really have nothing left in this village." Kaira said.

All of a sudden she fainted.

Itachi rushed towards her and caught her in his arms. _"This is exactly why I hated this mission. Because it was going to change you for good."_

"Let's go," Itachi said to Kisame srill holding Kaira in his arms.

Kisame looked at Itachi and felt a little sorry for his partner.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked looking at him.

Itachi looked towards him as he felt a tear fall out of his right eye.

"I wish this never happened. I didn't want her to know the kind of pain I know." Itachi thought back to his own parents murder.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was forced to join this orginization. Someone else killed my clan. I might have hated some of the stuff they did. But I'd never kill them." Itachi paused then said, "Sasuke thinks he knows the truth of what happened that day. But he doesn't."

"Itachi," Kaira whispered making him jump in reaction. "Put me down. I can go on from here."

Itachi and Kisame stopped a few feet away from the Akatsuki's hideout.

"Are you alright now?" Itachi asked then wanted to bite his tounge after asking such a stupid question.

"I'm fine." Kaira said in the same flat voice she had before fainting. She began walking away from him and Kisame towards the hideout.

Itachi and Kisame fallowed after her.

"Kaira wait." Itachi paused then said looking at Kiasme. "Give it to her."

"Here Kaira," Kisame said handing her a sword.

"Your Father asked me to give it to you." Itachi said looking at her. "The Leader should beleive you had helped out back there." Itachi said making a fist in anger.

----------------------------------------------------

Itachi lead Kaira towards the tall doors from before.

Kaira walked in alone and pulled her Father's sword out.

"I see you had done a good job of fallowing the order." The Leader said.

"I only did as you commanded." Kaira said turng her blade towards the Leader and was about ready to strike.

Itachi had walked in on them at that moment. "Did she pass the test?"

"She did." The Leader paused then said as he got out of his chair. "Well done, Kaira."

_"No way?!" _Kaira thought in anger. _"It's you, Yandaime?! You had ordered my parents to be killed in a test to see if I was able to enter this group?!"_

Itachi saw she was about to strike at the Leader. He placed a needle in the back of her neck and made her fall asleep.

_"Now's not the time for this Kaira." _Itachi thought to himself. "I'll take her back to her room to cool off."

"Very well," Yondaime said.

Itachi and Kisame left and took Kaira to her room.

_**About the ending of this chapter. I had changed a few things (Itachi being nicer and Yandaime being the Leader because of the information I had read about the end of Naruto on a webite. Here's the link to it: **_

http://naruto-xx. 


	6. Chapter 5: Itachi's Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 5:**

**Itachi's Hidden Feelings**

Kaira had woken up a few hours later in the bed she was in before when Itachi had knocked her out the first time. She looked towards the door and felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Kaira," Itachi paused then said as he knelt down in front of her in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry for what I have done to you."

"It's not your fault." She whispered. "It's Yondaime's fault. He's the one to blame for their murders, not you." Kaira said as she grabbed her father's sword and began squeezing her hands in pain at losing her parents.

Itachi looked towards her as he heard liquid dripping on the floor. His eyes opened wide as they saw Kaira's right hand becoming covered in blood as it was squeezing around the blade. She had taken it back out of the scabbord.

"Kaira stop it," Itachi said grabbing the sword from her hands before she did anymore damage to them.

Deidara had walked past her room at that moment.

"What's going on Itachi?" He asked walking into Kaira's room.

"Go and bring me some bandages," Itachi said putting the blooddied sword down on the floor.

"Right away," Deidara said leaving and came back a few minutes later. "Here you go."

"Please don't let me see you do that again." Itachi said in a gentle voice to her.

"I'll try and not let you see it again." Kaira said as she placed her hands on the front of his cloak and squeezed it tightly. Tears had fallen from her eyes as she leaned into him. She was surprised at how Itachi was letting her cling to him. He seemed to be cold towards her when she first encountered him. But now he seems to be kinder and more gentle towards her.

"Why?" Kaira asked.

"Why what?" Itachi asked.

"You're letting me cling to you. Why?" Kaira asked looking towards the ground.

"Because," Itachi paused then said as he brushed her tears away. He leaned towards her ears and whispered in them.

Kaira looked up at him in surprise. She wanted to make sure she heard him right. "What did you say?"

"You heard me right." Itachi paused then said as he leaned close to Kaira's lips. "I love you. I always have Kaira." Itachi said claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

Kaira felt her heart race as his lips met hers.

"I see you've told her how you felt." Spoke a voice in the doorway.

Kaira flinched and pulled away from Itachi as she heard Yondaime's voice. She had reached for her father's sword and started to stand up.

"What's the matter Kaira?" He paused then said. "Are you still upset about your mission I had given you? You should be happy. You can be with the man you love. And no one can stop you from being together."

Itachi looked back at Yondaime in anger as well.

_"Why in the hell are you trying to destroy her?! She's part of this misserable organization now." _Itachi thought angrily. "Kaira wait!" Itachi yelled grabbing her. "Please don't." He whispered in her ear.

Kaira heard the plea in his voice.

"I understand," Kaira said dropping the sword.

Yondaime had left the area of where he was standing in the doorway.

"Let's get out of here for a while." He said grabbing her hand.

"Okay," Kaira said as she placed her sword back in it's scabbord.

They had left a few minutes later.

------------------------------------------------

"I can't beleive this," Naruto said in shock as he went with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura to Kaira's parents house. "Kaira couldn't have done this." Naruto said in disbaleif.

"If she didn't do it. Then someone else did from the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"I don't smell her blood anywhere. But there is a familiar scent," Naruto said angrily.

" "A familiar scent'?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi's scent." Naruto said recognizing it from when he was younger.

"It looks like they didn't put up a fight." Tsunade said. "It almost looks like they had accepted their fates."

"I get the feeling they made a deal with Itachi." Naruto said. "Kaira's Father knows how she felt about Itachi. So what if he did this to protect her from their Leader?"

"Itachi doesn't seem like the type to protect anything in his life. He even tried to destroy Sasuke before." Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"That is true. But what if he cares for her. Remeber how she acted eariler today. She cares about him. Perrvy Sennin heard it himself from Kaira's father." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Jiraiya as he nodded his head saying it was true.

"Kaira has always cared about Itachi. She had always tried to surpass him in her training. They had even trained together when Itachi was an ANBU leader." Tsunade said.

"I still can't beleive she would still be with them after this incident." Sakura said in disbeleif of Kaira staying with Itachi in the Akatsuki. "She's too kind towards people sometimes. It's like she wants to give most of them a second chance to change their evil ways."

"Maybe she does and it might work out to how she wants it." Kakashi said to them. "She should be taken off of the black book."

"I'll work on that when we return to my office." Tsunade said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all ready to head out?" A man with black hair and a purple and beige ninja outfit on asked as he looked back at the two men and one woman behind him.

"Yeah," they all said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 6: Sasuke's Return

_Author's note: For everyone that is giving out bad comments about Itachi being too OOC and just seem to not like any of this story. Please DON'T READ IT!! I'm writing the story this way because of the information I had found on a website about the ending of Naruto. If you guys you know looked up on some websites about how his character was. You'll see that I'm writing him as to how he really is in the story/anime. That's all I'm saying to you. For everyone else that liked the story. Thank you very much for reading it ._

**Chapter 6:**

**Sasuke's Return**

Itachi and Kaira had gone to a forest close to the Akatsuki's hideout.

"We can relax here," Itachi said as he took his cloak off and placed it on the ground.

Kaira had sat down next to him.

"Why does everything I care for have to be destroyed or forgotten?" She paused then said, "first you leave our village. And now when I'm finally able to see you again. I lose both of my parents. All for some rotten test to see if I'm able to join this organization."

"I don't know," Itachi said. "We should be on the lookout too. My brother will be coming after me soon."

Kaira nodded her head agreeing with him.

---------------------------------------------------

"So we are going after your brother?" Suigetsu asked smiling at Sasuke. "I remember hearing Oroichimaru complaining about not being able to defeat him for the longest time."

"He wanted to use my body as a container to probably also destroy Itachi along with Konoha." Sasuke paused then said, "he was just a stepping stone for me to get closer to my revenge on my brother."

"Sasuke-sama could beat Itachi just as easily as he had defeated Oroichimaru-sama." Juugo said grinning.

"I can't wait to see that fight," Suigetsu said grinning at the exciting fight that would soon come.

"Enough talking," Sasuke said.

"Okay," everyone said in a disappointed voice.

----------------------------------------------

"Itachi," Deidara said walking to the area where Itachi and Kaira were. "It seems like we have a certain person looking for this hideout. Zetsu said he saw them leaving from where Oroichimaru's hideout was."

"So he's already come looking for me. How far away is he?" Itachi asked looking at Deidara.

"He's about to enter the country of Fire."

"So our hometown," Itachi paused then said getting up. "Let's get beck to the hideout Kaira."

"Right," Kaira said agrreing with him.

Deidara had left with them back to the hideout.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto were walking towards the entrance to pick up the traffic report for Tsunade as they saw three unknown people. They reached behind them and grabbed a few of their kunais and shurikens.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Naruto asked getting ready to throw the shurikens.

"It's been a while, Naruto." Sasuke said walking in front of the three people.

"Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said shocked to see him.

"I'm not here to talk with you." Sasuke paused then said bringing out his Mangekyo Sharingan. "So go to sleep and let us pass. I'm not interested in the village or you. I'm just going through to go after Itachi."

Naruto had started to bring out a bit of the Kyuubi's power. Thinking it would help him somehow on withstanding Sasuke's sharingan.

But before he could use any of it. Sasuke had disappeared with the rest of the people he was with.

"Damn it!" Naruto said angrily.

"If Sasuke finds Itachi he'll also find Kaira. I don't think she'll be able to fight him. I still remember how Kakashi-sensei was after facing against Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan the first time. He was out for a week." Sakura said.

"I remember too." Naruto said still showing a little bit of anger in his eyes that returned to normal. "If Kaira faces against him. She would most likely die." Naruto paused then said, "let's go and tell Granny Tsunade about this."

"Right," Sakura said leaving with Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Sasuke was here?!" Tsunade asked angrily to Naruto and Sakura.

"We had tried to stop him." Naruto paused then said, "he's still going after Itachi. So I'm worried about Kaira's safety. Remember how Kakashi-sensei was after Itachi used it on him? If Sasuke finds Kaira with him and uses it on her. She'll most likely die."

"I see," Tsunade paused then said looking at both Sakura and Naruto. "I want you and Kakashi to head out a.s.a.p."

"Yes Ma'am!" They both said bowing towards her then left to go and get Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------------

"That outfit seems to suit you Kaira," Kisame said giving out a small laugh seeing her wear the black cloak with red clouds.

"Thanks," she said smiling back at him. She had decided to start wearing the cloak and hat for whenever she had left the hideout. "I have to say. I might not like this organization. But I do like this outfit."

Itachi had smiled at her as he thought Kisame was right about the outfit suiting her.

"It looks like Zetsu had found some unwanted guests near the hideout." Yandaime said as he walked into Kaira's room.

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"Your little brother and three other ninjas from the Sound Village."

"I see," Itachi paused then asked. "How far away are they?"

"They're fifthy kilometers away from here."

"I guess he thinks he's become strong enough to face me. Let's see if it's true." Itachi said leaving with Kisame. Kaira had walked out with them.

"You let us handle them. Unless you know for sure you can defeat any of them," Itachi said looking down at Kaira.

"I understand," she said nodding her head towards him. She reached behind her to make sure she had her Father's sword incase she would have to use it.


	8. Chapter 7: First Encounter

**Chapter 7:**

**First Encounter**

"I am curious to see how he has grown. I wonder if his hatred is enough to defeat me?" Itachi said giving out a small laugh as he wondered how strong his brother was. That is if he grew in power and hatred, remembering how easily he defeated Sasuke when they first met three years ago in Konoha.

"I don't think anyone could be as powerful as you Itachi. Well unless it's me," Kisame said laughing.

"True," Itachi said.

They had left the hideout and were about two-hundred feet away when Itachi spotted Sasuke with three other people.

"It looks like he got himself a new group." Itachi said to Kisame.

Deidara had taken Kaira with him on his one bird.

"We'll watch from above and if need be. We'll come and help."

"Very well." Itachi paused then said to Deidara while looking at Kaira, "protect her. I don't want her anywhere near us unless she can hold her own against any of them."

"Understood," Deidara said as he placed his hand on Kaira's shoulder. "Let's go Kaira."

"Right," she paused then said looking at both Itachi and Kisame. "Becareful."

"Don't worry about us," Itachi said looking at her.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I see two poeple ahead of us." Suigetsu said seeing the two figures in black cloaks with red clouds. "But I don't recognize them."

Sasuke looked and almost immediately recognized Itachi.

"One is my brother. And the other guy is his partner. His name is Kisame," Sasuke said remembering seeing him with Itachi when they went to Konoha to go after Naruto the first time.

"Kisame? The name sounds familiar." Suigetsu paused then said, "ah! Now I remember. He's one of the Seven Lengedary Swordsmen." He placed his hand on the end of the sword he had taken from Zabuza's grave. "I can handle him with Zabuza's sword."

"It should be easy for us to handle them. It's us four against those two." Karin said.

"We are at their base. Just because we only see those two doesn't mean the other members aren't around." Sasuke said in a warning tone to everyone.

-------------------------------------------------

Deidara and Kaira had watched what was going on down on the ground from his bird he summoned.

"What are you thinking about Kaira?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm thinking about who I could stand up against from that other group. I see one female. So maybe I could face off against her and manage my own without being in the way of anyone." Kaira said looking at Deidara. "There's no way I caould be able to fight against any of the other guys. Especially Itachi's brother."

"Itachi can take care of his brother easily. Even if he has the Mangekyo Sharingan." Deidara said smiling at Kaira.

"True. Itachi is the more skilled one of the two." Kaira said smiling at Deidara.

"I had lost to him in a battle and that was how I had joined this organization." Deidara paused then said laughing, "he's one guy I don't want to mess with when he has a goal to accomplish."

"Why is that?" Kaira asked as she watched the battle.

"Why is what?" Deidara asked looking at her.

"Why does it seem like almost everyone in this group didn't join of their own free will? Why does it seem like they were forced to join?" Kaira paused then said as she watched the battle, "Itachi was threatened with the lives of his family. I lost mine. And you had lost to Itachi."

"I don't know." Deidara said looking at Kaira and thought she was a kind person and didn't need to be with them. They were murderers while she wasn't. He almost wished he was born in Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Is that your brother Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked looking at Sasuke.

"He is. What of it?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Nothing really. Just curious. Because of how similar you look."

"If your girlfriend is hitting on me. Tell her to stop. Her voice is sickening." Itachi said annoyed. And he also knew Kaira was also watching somewhere with Deidara.

"She won't be doing that for long. When she meets the newest member," Kisame said laughing.

"What new member?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi.

"Me," Kaira said appearing out of nowhere with Deidara.

"You look familiar to me. Who are you?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"I could care less if you don't remember who I am Sasuke." Kaira paused then said as she drew her father's sword out and pointed it towards Karin. "But I won't have this hussy trying to sweet talk her way to my partners."

Itachi looked towards Kaira and grinned at how she reacted to Karin. No one noticed because his cloak had covered his mouth.

"I told you so," Kisame said laughing.

"She doesn't look like much of a fighter," Karin said laughing.

Kaira had clsoed her eyes as she placed her father's sword back in it's sheath.

Before Karin knew it. She was flying through the air from getting punched under her chin.

"Now I remember where I had seen her from." Sasuke paused then said looking at Itachi and grinned. "She had trained with you alot when you had entered the ANBU squad. And now she's part of this group. She just seems like a dog fallowing you whereever you go. It's a shame she's fighting for a murderer. She should have just stayed in the village and not leave. Then she wouldn't look like a bitch."

Kisame and Deidara looked towards Sasuke in anger at hearing him call Kaira a dog. They were about to move towards him. But stopped as they saw Itachi's hands curled into fists.

"Is that all you have to say brother? Because I really don't care what you say about the new member." Itachi said pulling his sword out.

Sasuke had taken his out as well.

At that moment. Deidara had attached one of his bombs to Juugo and was about to detonate it. And Kisame had attacked Suigetsu with his sword.

The fighting had seemed to go on for hours even thought it had lasted for about twenty minutes.

Karin was down on the ground with blood running out of her mouth. She looked back towards Kaira and pulled out a few shurikens and kunais. She had thrown the weapons towards her.

Kaira had pulled her father's sword out and had blocked every single weapon attack that was headed her way.

"Damn bitch!" Karin said as she wiped blood off of her lips from getting punched earlier.

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura stopped a few feet away and watched the scene of what was going on.

"There's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said seeing Sasuke fighting against Itachi.

"And there's Kaira," Naruto said watching her fight against the one girl who was with Sasuke when they saw him in the village.

"They look like they're holding their own."

"I'm just glad Sasuke isn't attacking her. That's what I was worried about the most." Naruto said to Sakura and Kakashi.

Before they knew it. The battle had ended with Sasuke leaving after losing to Itachi. The others had left with him.

Naruto watched Kaira run up towards Itachi and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "He really does care about her," he said seeing Itachi's kind expression.

Sakura and Kakashi looked towards Itachi and Kaira as they shared a small embrace.

Kaira stooped as she sensed they were being watched. "I'll be back." She said leaving them.

"Where is she going?" Deidara asked.

"Let her be. She'll be just fine." Itachi said walking with the others towards the hideout.

-----------------------------------------------

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaira asked as she appeared behind Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"We were worried about you." Naruto paused then said, "Sasuke had come to our village to pass through to get to Itachi. And we knew you were with him."

"I see." She paused then said, "I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me."

"Kaira! Wait!" Naruto paused then asked with a sad expression. "What happened with your parents? Did Itachi really kill them?"

"No," Kaira paused then said as she looked towards them with tears in her eyes. "The Leader did. He had given me a test to see if I was capapble of joining the group. Itachi and Kisame had gone to do what the note had read for my mission. I was supposed to help them. They had allowed him to do it. But before they died. My Father made Itachi promise to protect me from the Leader," she said wiping her eyes.

"Kaira," Naruto said walking towards her.

"I'm sorry but I must go before he becomes suspicious." She said leaving where Naruto and the others were.

--------------------------------------------

Itachi was in Kaira's room when she had retunred.

"Kaira who were you talking to?" He asked walking up to her as she closed her door to her room.

"Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had follwed Sasuke here. Because they were worried he would attack me." Kaira said as she locked her door.

Itachi smiled as he heard her door lock. The only person who could unlock the door from the other side would be the Leader.

"I was surprised at how fast you had attacked that female member from my brother's new group." Itachi paused then asked leaning towards her, "we're you getting jealous. Not that you needed to if you were. You will always be the only woman I care for." Itachi said claiming Kaira's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kaira felt her body lean towards him as he embraced her.

Itachi picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He looked down at her and smiled knowing neither of them needed to speak the words for what was about to happen between them.


	9. Chapter 8: Finally Together

This chapter is dedicated to vnienhuis. They had requested for a lemon in the next chapter I write. Thank you very much for liking the story so far and complimenting on it. So I hope you like this chapter .

**Chapter 8:**

**Finally Together**

Kaira had felt her pulse race as Itachi began caressing her body.

Itachi smiled as he lightly brushed his hands against her arms and locked his fingers with hers. He then leaned down and brushed his lips agianst her neck.

"Ahh," Kaira whispered as she felt her pulse speed up at his caresses. She had sucked in her breath as Itachi went to take his kisses even further, making her blush crimson at the intimacey.

Itachi smiled at Kaira's reactions to his intimate caresses.

"Would you want me to go further?" He asked as he looked down at her and smiled.

Kaira only smiled at him. She didn't need to say anything for he knew her answer right then and there.

"As you wish," Itachi said as he removed the rest of her clothes as well as his own.

Kaira could hardly move as excitement and nervousness settled inside her body.

Itachi leaned back over her as he had claimed her lips and body in one movement.

Itachi looked down at her and saw a tear fall out of her eye. Thinking he had gone too far too soon. He opened his mouth about to apologize to her.

"Thank you, Itachi." Kaira said as she placed her hand against his cheek. "I couldn't be any happier than I am now."

"I'm glad Kaira," he paused then said as he brushed her tear away. "I was afraid I had gone too far."

She smiled as she replied, "no. You could never go too far with me. After all you are the only one I'd ever allow to touch me like this." She said as she reached her hands up and locked her fingers around his neck bringing him closer to her as she kissed him.

Itachi smiled as he moved beside Kaira and brought her on top of him.

Kaira smiled as she laid her head down on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep while holding her.

----------------------------------------------

"What's the matter?" Yondaime asked looking at Kisame.

"Wondering how long Itachi's going to be in there." Kisame said smiling at him.

Yondaime had unlocked the door and opened it. "It looks like he'll be in there for a while," he said moving out of the way showing Kisame that Itachi had fallen asleep while holding Kaira.

"So they have been 'together'." Kisame said smirking.

"It looks like it," Yondaime said closing the door and locking it back up.

Kisame had left and went to talk to Deidara. He wanted to see if he had any good ideas in fighting against Juugo and Suigetsu.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Deidara," Kisame said walking up to him in one of the hallways.

"Hey Kisame. What's wrong?" He asked seeing Kisame looking a little bored.

"I was going to talk with Itachi to see if he came up with any good ideas on beating those losers in his brother's new group." Kisame paused then said smiling, "but he was too busy with Kaira. The Leader had unlocked her door and we seen Itachi sleeping while holding her."

"I bet she feels like she's having a dream come true. Being able to give Itachi her most precious part of her body." Deidara said smiling at Kisame.

"Yeah," Kisame said nodding his head agreeing.

They had began talking about the two members thay had attacked earlier with Kaira and Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------

Itachi had woken up a few hours later and saw Kaira still sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. He smiled as he brushed his hands agaist her body, and in the process pressed her body against his own making it react to her feminen curves.

Kaira opened her eyes as she felt her body jump in reaction to Itachi's caresses.

"Did I wake you?" Itachi asked hearing Kaira give out a small laugh.

"It's okay." She paused then said smiling at him. "Now I know what happened between us wasn't a dream."

"Did you think it was a dream?" Itachi asked looking up at her.

Kaira blushed as she looked at him saying, "I have been dreaming about this for a long time." She paused then said, "I had started dreaming about us about seven years ago. And each time the dream seemed to become real as it grew more vivid."

"You mean ever since I had left the village. You've kept these feelings inside?" Itachi asked.

"I have. No one ever knew of these feelings inside but me. But Father had found out about a little bit of them." Kaira paused then said, "he knew I had cared deeply about you. But he never knew how deep my feelings were for you." She said placing her hand against his neck and smiled at him.

"I might have stayed or taken you with me if I had know about them." Itachi said as he brushed his fingers through her hair sending shivvers down her spine.

"I have to say I'm glad you had left the village. Because if you didn't leave and joined this organization. I would never had been able to see you again." Kaira said as she smiled at him.

Itachi smiled as he brought Kaira's lips down to his for one last kiss as he said, "we should get dressed. Kisame and Deidara are probably wondering what's going on in here." He said laughing.

"Yeah," Kaira said also laughing as she agreed.

Itachi and Kaira had finished getting dressed and had walked out of her room.

"So you finally got together," Kisame said smiling at them as he stood with Deidara as they leaned against the wall.

Kaira felt herself blush as she smiled at them.

"Yeah," Itachi said smiling at them as well.

"Well that's a first." Kisame paused then said, "it's a good thing Kaira had joined this group. You're starting to show your emotions better around us." He said laughing.

"Keep it a secret." Itachi said looking at them with a stern look.

"We will," Deidara said nodding his head. He paused then said, "Kisame and I were talking about how we could destroy those losers in your brother's new group."

"Really?" Itachi asked looking at them.

"Yeah," Kisame said nodding his head. He had explained at how he and Deidara had thought the easiest way was to seperate each member of the group. So they would be easier to handle with out interference.

"That sounds like a good idea." Itachi said agreeing as he felt it would keep Kaira away from his brother. After their first encounter the words his brother said made him think Sasuke would go after Kaira to get to him. It was true he planned on using her to fight against him. But that had changed when he realized his feelings were just as strong as hers.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?" Juugo asked as he saw Sasuke with an evil grin on his face.

"I was thinking about destroying that Kaira girl in front of my Brother's eyes."

"Why would you do that? Think it might make him suffer. He didn't show any emotion towards her before."

"He did show some emotion. So I know he cares about her. Plus I was always watching them train together when I was younger. I think that girl was the only person he ever cared about in our village." Sasuke said with a little jealousy in his voice.

Juugo smiled as he saw the rage pass through Sasuke's eyes with a hint of jealousy in them.


	10. Chapter 9: Mission Failed

**Chapter 9:**

**Mission Failed**

"Sasuke-kun," Karin said walking into his room. "You wanted to see me?"

"I want you to go after the new peson in my brother's organization."

"That Kaira girl," she said in an angered tone after remembering losing to her.

"Yeah," Sasuke paused then said, "I had thought the perfect way to get my revenge on my brother was to kill the one person he cares for the most in front of his eyes." Sasuke said with an evil grin on his face. _"Then I will kill him."_

"I understand," Karin said leaving his room.

"Juugo," Sasuke paused then said as he came to his room. "I want you to go with Karin and help her out. That group might help out that Kaira girl if she gets into a fight."

"Understood." Juugo said leaving with Karin.

----------------------------------------------

Itachi and Kaira were with Kisame and Deidara.

"I have a feeling my Brother is going to be coming after you," Itachi said looking at her.

"How come?" Kaira asked.

"He knows how I feel about you."

"I see," she said.

"How could he tell?" Deidara asked looking at him.

"My reaction to how he called her a bitch," Itachi said angrily.

"You had reacted to that?" Kisame asked. "I never noticed it."

"Neither did I," Deidara said.

"He must have noticed my fist curled in anger at his words towards her." Itachi said to them. "I want you to protect her," he said looking at Deidara.

"Sure," he said nodding his head.

"So I guess Kaira's going to be your new partner," Yondaime said as he stood in the hallway.

"Yeah," Deidara said to him.

"It's fine by me." Yondaime said to him.

---------------------------------------------

Karin and Juugo had arrived at the same area of where they had fought against Kiara and Deidara.

"I wonder what Sasuke-kun's brother will think when he sees his woman dead?" Karin said grinning.

"Not too sure. He just might wish he never murdered the entire clan." Juugo said looking at her.

They had sat down and began watching the hideout of the Akatsuki in hoping they would see Kaira alone thinking it would be easier to capture her.

-------------------------------------------------

"It appears that two of the people from earlier had come back," Yondaime said to Itachi and the others.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked showing anger in his eyes.

"There's a female and another male with her," Yondaime said to them.

"I guess she wanted to get beat again," Kaira said annoyed. She didn't want to have to fight again so soon. But she guessed she had no choice.

Deidara and Kaira had walked out of their hideout and saw the two members from Sasuke's new group they had fought from before.

"I guess she didn't learn her lesson," Kaira said angrily.

"I guess not." Deidara said laughing.

He had summoned one of his clay birds. "Let's go," he said holding his hand out to her and brought her up on the bird (being careful not to bite her in the process with the mouths on his hands).

"Okay," she said getting on his bird behind him.

They flew into the air towards where Karin and Juugo were.

Deidara had his hands in his explosives bags gather the clay to make some of his bombs.

"Almost ready," Diedara said smiling.

"I'll go and distract them for you," Kaira said smiling at him.

"Becareful. If I yell your name. It means the bombs are coming." Diedara said looking at her.

"Okay," Kaira said nodding to him as she jumped off of the bird.

As she was falling towards the ground she had summoned a shadow clone to help her fight against Sasuke's members. She landed with ten shadow clones surrounding her.

"I know why you're here. To capture me for Sasuke in hoping if he killed me will ruin Itachi." Kaira said angrily towards them.

"Boy is she smart to know why we're here before we even say anything." Juugo said laughing.

-----------------------------------------------

"Almost done Kaira," Deidara said as his hands were molding the clay with his chakra.

Kaira had begun fighting against both Juugo and Karin. She had pulled her Father's sword out and blocked the attacks from Juugo while focusing most of her attention towards Karin. About five minutes later Kaira had heard the signal.

"Kaira!" Deidara yelled as his bombs had fallen towards Juugo and Karin.

The bombs had attached themsevles to their arms.

Deidara had put his right index and middle finger in front of him as he yelled, "katsu!".

Kaira had gotten back on top of the bird just in time to miss the explosions.

As the smoke cleard, Karin's left arm was covered in blood with her torn skin and muscles.

But Juugo seemed unaffected.

"I guess she couldn't handle your art," Kaira said smiling at Deidara.

"I guess not. But that Juugo guy is stronger than I thought," Deidara said surprised to see him almost unharmed.

The next instant Juugo and Karin had left the scene.

Deidara and Kaira had gone back to their hideout.


	11. Chapter 10: Akatsuki vs Sound

**Chapter 10:**

**Akatsuki vs. Sound**

Karin and Juugo had returned back to the Sound's hideout. They had entered Sasuke's office and told him what happened.

"I see," Sasuke said hearing the reason why she couldn't do it was because of her arm becoming damaged from the bombs.

"I guess I'll have to do it when we get there." He said standing up from his chair and began walking towards the entrance of their hideout.

"So we're going after them directly." Suigetsu said standing in the hallway.

"Yeah," Sasuke said walking past him.

Suigetsu smiled as they had left the building. He couldn't wait to try out Zabuza's sword on Kisame again. Even though he didn't do much damage last time.

---------------------------------------------

"This is getting annoying," Yondaime said sensing Sasuke and the others close to their hideout.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Your brother and his group of friends are back."

"I say it's about time we finish this." Itachi said angrily.

"I agree," Kisame said.

Kaira and Deidara nodded their heads agreeing with them.

"Then go out there and finish it," Yondaime said annoyed. He paused then wispered to himself, "maybe I should have killed that Kaira girl instead of allowing her to live."

Itachi glared back atYondaime and decided to take Kaira away after they were done with Sasuke's group.

_"I won't let you hurt her Yondaime. Not after all of the hell you put us through. You destroyed our families. I won't let you destroy us." _Itachi thought angrily.

------------------------------------------

Naruto decided to go after the Akatsuki again with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

"I have a feeling Kaira's going to be in danger if she stays there any longer." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Think about what she told us back there." Naruto paused then said, "about how Itachi had killed her parents. And in return they asked him to protect her."

"Are you saying their leader is going to kill her?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded his head as he and everyone else went to the area of where they had met with Kaira before.

--------------------------------------------

Itachi and everyone had gotten outside of the hideout just as Sasuke's group arrived.

"Let's get ths fight over with." He paused then said looking at Kaira, "when this is over. We have to talk."

"Okay," she said nodding her head.

Sasuke already had his sword drawn out and ready to fight.

Itachi looked towards his brother as he said, "I guess I can't play with you anymore, Sasuke. So today will be our last meeting."

"My thoughts exactly. And after you're gone. I can work on ressurecting our clan. Maybe I can make your little bitch my wife." He said grinning at Itachi.

"Not likely." Itachi paused then said, "you won't be able to touch her body or soul."

"Really?" Sasuke asked smiling as Itachi brought his sword out.

"Yeah," Itachi said as he went towards Sasuke with his sword drawn.

Kaira and everyone else had begun their own fights.

-------------------------------------------

"The fighting has begun," Naruto said seeing Sasuke and Itachi fighting with their swords.

"Where's Kaira?" Sakura asked.

"Over there," Sai said pointing towards the area of where he saw them fighting.

Everyone noticed the one girl fighting with Kaira had her left arm injured.

"I hope this fight will be over soon," Naruto said angrily.

"It should be." Kakashi said watching the fights.

----------------------------------------

Kaira had finished fighting against Karin with only a few minor injuries.

"Damn bitch!" Karin swore under her breath as the life had left her body.

Kaira pulled her sword out and swung it, removing the blood from the blade.

Itachi and the others were still fighting against Sasuke and the rest of his gang.

She looked towards Itachi and their eyes met for a breif moment. She looked towards the area of where Naruto and the others were and had disappeared the next instant.

---------------------------------------------

"Why are you guys here?" Kaira asked as she appeared where Naruto and the others were.

"We came bacause we felt you were in danger," Naruto said.

"Danger?" Kaira asked then remembered what Itachi had said before the fighting had begun. "Now I see what Itachi meant when he said we have to talk when the fights are over." She said watching the fights.

Juugo was starting to lose against Deidara.

Kaira smiled as she watched Itachi fight against Sasuke. Sasuke was starting to lose against his brother.

Suigetsu was being overpowered by Kisame's sword. And being sliced to shreds in the process. He had died soon afterwards from the immense amount of blood lost.

The next to fall was Juugo as he had about ten bombs in the shape of centipedes that wrapped around his body.

"It's time for me to go," Kaira said as she had seen Deidara met up with Kisame.

The next instant she had left.

"I hope she'll be okay," Naruto said watching Kaira leave to go and meet up with Deidara and Kisame.

----------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like your team is gone, little brother." Itachi said pushing Sasuke away with his sword.

"I guess they couldn't do their jobs." Sasuke said swinging his sword back at Itachi.

"You just picked useless partners. While I have useful ones." Itachi said smiling at him.

"I bet they are useful to you. Especially Kaira," Sasuke said smiling sarcastically to him.

"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. You'll never get the chance to know." Itachi said beginning to overpower Sasuke.

Sasuke wished he could use his curse mark. But it was still low on power from when he had killed Oroichimaru.

Itachi had struck his sword though Sasuke's heart.

The next instant Sasuke vomited up blood.

"You had never known the truth of that day Sasuke." Itachi paused then said as he caught Sasuke's body as it fell to the ground. "It was the Fourth Hokage who had murdered our clan. I was forced to join this organization. The Fourth had ordered someone else to murder everyone leaving only us alive."

"What?" Sasuke asked as tears fell from his eyes. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," Itachi said nodding his head.

"Then I was wrong for hating you all these years," Sasuke whispered to himself. "I'm glad I finally know the truth. Now if only I had enough power and time to try and kill the Fourth Hokage. But I geuss it's too late for my vengence." Sasuke paused then said as his eyes closed, "if only none of this had ever happened."

"I agree," Itachi said as he felt a tear fall out of his eye.

"Itachi?" Kaira asked his name feeling her throat tighten as she heard him and Sasuke talk.

She felt her heart squeeze tightly in reaction to seeing his pain in his eyes. She squeezed her fists tightly wishing she could do something for him. But knowing nothing she said or did would help.

"We're leaving this place, Kaira." Itachi said to her.

"Because the Fourth Hokage plans to kill me." Kaira said walking up to him.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I had spoken with Naruto. He told me he came back here because he was worried the Fourth would try and take my life. So I had put two and two together."

"Let's all get out of here," Itachi said getting up and began leaving the area.


	12. Chapter 11: Surprising News

**Chapter 11:**

**Surprising News**

A few weeks had passed since Kaira had been with Itachi. She had woken up in her room and thought about what was going on with her body.

_"Knock. Knock." _Came some noise at the front door to the hotel room she was staying at.

"Coming," Kaira said as she walked towards the front door. "Hi," she said smiling at seeing Itachi.

"Hi," he said as he entered her room. "I've come to let you know. If you want to come back it's safe. Naruto had killed the Fourth along with the help of his Mother. Everyone is still there. And it was decided amonst them. That I was the new leader of the group. I had taken the job and thought it would be best if you came back to the hideout with me. Anyways," he paused then whispered in her ear as he embraced her in a tight grasp. "I miss you."

"I'll come back," Kaira whispered as she kissed his neck gently.

"Itachi's been going crazy since you've been away from him," Kisame said laughing behind Itachi.

Kaira smiled at him as she said, "hi Kisame."

"I see you've been doing well, Kaira." He said smiling.

"Yeah. But I have to admit. I miss everyone there." She said smiling.

"Then it's settled. You're coming back with us today." Itachi said looking at her.

"Okay," Kaira paused then said. "But first I need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Itachi asked.

"I need to visit Sakura." Kaira paused then said, "after all she is a medical ninja."

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked a little worried.

"I'm fine. It's just my body has been acting a little different for the past week. My nerves had been a little jumpy lately." Kaira said smiling at him.

"Okay we'll visit Sakura." Itachi said smiling at her.

They had left and went to go and talk with Tsunade to see if she knew where Sakura was.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama," Kaira said walking into her office.

"What's wrong Kaira?" Tsunade asked seeing her enter the office.

"I've come looking for Sakura. Is she here?" Kaira asked.

"She had gone to the medicinal store for me. She should be back in a while. Why? What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk with her about why my nerves have been so jumpy lately."

"What are you nervous about?" Tsunade asked looking at Kaira.

"Well, my body's been going through some changes. And I wanted to know if what I'm thinking is wrong with it is right."

"How about we talk in another room." Tsunade said as she took Kaira down the halls to another room. "What do you think is wrong with your body?" Tsunade asked as she closed the door.

"I think I might be pregnant. I'm late for this month. And well, I'm never late for that. It's always been right on time."

"Pregnant?" Tsunade asked.

Kaira nodded her head. She then began telling Tsunade of the symptoms that had begun inside her body.

"What you're thinking is right Kaira." Tsunade said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. She paused then asked, "is the child Itachi's?"

"Yeah." Kaira said as she felt a tear fall out of her eye. "Thank you Tsunade for telling me my thoughts were right. I've never been so happy." She said as she wiped her tear away.

"Are you going to tell him now?"

"I'll tell him when we go back to the Akatsuki's hideout." Kaira said.

"I see. I hope he'll be okay with it."

"I think he will be." Kaira paused then said as she left to go and meet up with Itachi and Kisame. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Tsunade said as she watched Kaira leave with Itachi and Kisame back to the Akatsuki's hideout.

-----------------------------------------------------

"We're finally back." Itachi said as he entered the hideout with Kisame and Kaira.

"I see my partner has returned." Deidara paused then said as he walked up to Kaira, "welcome back, Kaira."

"Hi Deidara." Kaira said smiling at him.

"You look well," Deidara said looking at her.

"Thanks," she said smiling back at him. "I think I'm going to go and lay down. I'm a little tired from the trip back."

"I'll take you back to your room." Itachi said as he guided her to her old room she had stayed in when she had joined the Akatsuki. "What were you talking about with Tsunade earlier?" He asked as he closed the door to her room.

"We were talking about why I've been so nervous this past week." Kaira paused then said as she went to Itachi and grabbed his hand, "we're going to have a child. Are you happy about it?"

Itachi didn't know what to say. So he just let his actions speak for the words.

Kaira smiled as Itachi lifted her up and placed her on her bed.

Itachi smiled as he undressed them both and then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Soon after she felt him enter her body in one swift motion.

"I've never been so happy. Thank you Kaira for giving me a wonderful gift."

"I should thank you," she said smiling back at him. "You had given us a wonderful gift." She said kissing him as he brought her on top of him.

They had both fallen asleep in the same potions as they did during their first time.

-----------------------------------------------

Kisame and Deidara had knocked on Kaira's door a few hours later waking both Kaira and Itachi.

"I guess I'll answer it," Itachi said smiling at Kaira as he brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled at her.

"Okay," she said smiling back at him.

Itachi opened the door to see what they wanted.

"Oh," Kisame paused then said as he saw Kaira covered up in the bed sheets still. "We didn't know you guys were busy."

"It's okay. You just woke us up from our sleep," Itachi said.

"Oh okay," Kisame paused then said smiling, "I guess you guys really missed eachother."

"True. Plus she told me some surprising news that's happened to her while she was away from here." Itachi said.

"Oh? Really? What kind of news?" Kisame asked smiling at them both.

"You want to tell them?" Itachi asked smiling back at Kaira.

"Sure," she said smiling back at him. Kaira looked at Kisame and Deidara as she said, "Itachi and I are going to become parents."

"Congratulations," Deidara said smiling at Kaira.

"Thanks," she said back.

"We'll let you guys be alone for a while," Kisame said laughing as he and Deidara left Kaira and Itachi alone back in her room.

"We'll see you later," Itachi said as he closed Kaira's door.

------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Kaira had walked out of her room and walked into the main room of the hideout where everyone was.

"Congradulation's Itachi!!" Everyone yelled towards him and Kaira.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"I spilled the news to them." Kisame said smiling at Itachi.

"Thanks," Kaira said smiling at everyone.

"Sure," they said smiling back.

"What do you wish for?" Deidara asked.

"I'm hoping for a boy." Kaira said smiling.

"But I want to have a daughter," Itachi said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Kaira's waist.

"Maybe you'll have both," said someone from the shadows.

Itachi and Kaira looked in the shadows and saw an orange striped mask being held.

"Who-?" Itachi asked looking at the shadowed figure.

"You've grown a lot Itachi." Said the figure as he walked out of the shadows.

"Madara?!" Itachi said surprised.

"Do you know him Itachi?" Kaira asked.

"Yeah. He's one of my family members. He was the first one besides me and Sasuke to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said shocked to see who 'Tobi' really was. "But why did you go on with saying your name was Tobi? I thought you were dead."

"I left the village after the Kyuubi attacked the village all those years ago. I was able to face off against him for a little while. But like you I couldn't hold the Mangekyo Sharingan for long, because of the burden on my eyes. After Minato-san had taken care of the Kyuubi by sealing him inside Naruto-kun, I had left the village and decided to never return."

"I see," Itachi paused then said. "I had thought Sasuke and I were the only ones left of the clan."

"Now we are the only ones left until your child comes into this world."  
"Yeah," Itachi said agreeing.

"Are you going to try and do what Sasuke wanted to do?" Madara asked.

"What's that?" Itachi asked back.

"Ressurecting your clan?" Madara asked looking at Itachi.

"I don't know. Sasuke had the ambition to do so. But unlike him. I don't think I can or want to. I never got along with any of them. Even before I had killed Shisui. I was deciding to leave the clan." Itachi paused then said looking at Kaira, "I'm happy with what I have now."

"I see," Madara said smiling. "Then you should do as you wish with your life."

"I will," Itachi said holding Kaira's hand and squeezed it gently.

----------------------------

"I'll be back in a while Kaira. I want you to stay here. I have something to do." Itachi said walking her to her room.

"Where are you going?" Kaira asked.

"I'll be back in a while," Itachi said avoiding the question. He had left soon afterwards.

Kaira watched Itachi leave and thought about where he might go.

_"Where is Itachi going? His expression was so serious as he was talking to me just now. I hope he's alright about becoming a father. I know it was a shock to him. Because it was a shock to me as well."_

---------------------------

Itachi had entered Konoha. The first person to encounter him was Naruto.

"Itachi, why are you here?!" Naruto asked as he instinctively taken a kunai out of his pack.

"Relax Naruto-kun. I'm here to talk with the Fifth Hokage." Itachi paused then said, "I plan on buying something as well."

Naruto had put the kunai away and walked with Itachi to Tsunade's office.

"What do you need to talk with Granny-Tsunade about?" Naruto asked.

"To clear up what happened all of those years ago when I left the village as a missing-nin." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean I had never killed my clan. I was forced to join the Akatsuki. The Fourth had made the Akatsuki as you know from when you fought against him." Itachi paused then said, "I'm here to buy a gift for Kara."

"A gift for her?" Naruto asked.

"Can you keep a secret from everyone?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Sure I can," Naruto said looking at him.

"I plan on asking her to marry me." Itachi said with kindness in his eyes.

"Wow. I see you have changed alot since I first met you those few years ago when you were trying to capture me for the Akatsuki." Naruto ssaid laughing. He paused then said, "congradulations, Itachi."

"Thanks," Itachi said.

They had gone and went to Tsunade's office.


	13. Chapter 12: Wedding Ceremony

**Chapter 12:**

**Wedding Ceremony**

Naruto had left Tsunade and Itachi to talk in private.

Itachi was taken off of the black books after talking with Tsunade about what had really happen before he had left the village as a rouge ninja.

"I see," Tsunade said to Itachi as she looked at him. "Very well. I shall take you off of the black books. Now you are also an unwanted criminal, like Kaira. You're free to do as you please."

"Thanks alot. I'm glad I was able to come back and clear everything up about what happened back then. Now I can do what I wanted to do for a long time."

"What you wanted to do for a long time?" Tsunade asked looking at him.

"Now I can ask Kaira to become my wife." Itachi said looking back at Tsunade.

"I see. Congraduations Itachi." Tsunade said smiling.

"Thanks," Itachi said leaving. Itachi turned back and said, "I plan on marrying her here. Can you help me prepare fore it?"

"Sure," Tsunade said back.

"I'll help too," Naruto said busting through the door in excitement. "I'm going to go and tell everyone about it." Naruto paused then said, "don't worry Itachi. I'll tell the village it's supposed to be a secret from Kaira-chan also." Naruto said smiling as he left Tsunade's office.

-------------------------------------------

"I see," Kakashi paused then said smiling, "Kaira-chan is going to get married to Itachi? I'm glad for her."

The next people Naruto told were Sakura and Sai.

"Kaira's going to be marrying Itachi?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Glad she can be happy," Sai said smiling.

"He hasn't asked her yet. So it's still a secret to everyone but us, Kakashi-sensei and Granny-Tsunade." Naruto said smiling.

"Understood," Sakura said smiling at hearing the good news about Kaira.

--------------------------------------------

Itachi had gone into the village and was looking at the jewelry stand in the village.

The store owner looked a little ervous because they didn't know Itachi was an innocent ninja now.

He smiled as he saw a ruby diamond in the rings aection of the stand.

"I'd like to buy that ring." Itachi said pointing at the red diamond.

"Sure," the stand owner said nervously. He had taken the ring out and placed it in a small box. "Here you go." he said giving the box to Itachi nervously.

"Thanks alot," Itachi said handing the owner some money to pay for the item.

"Thanks for shopping here." The owner said with a still nervous voice.

Itachi had left the village and was about to pass the gates as Naruto called out to him.

Itachi looked back and saw Naruto with Sakura and Sai.

"Tell Kaira we said hi." Naruto said to him.

"She'll be back here soon. You can tell her yourself when you see her." Itachi said leaving.

---------------------------------------------

Itachi had arrived back at the Akatsuki's hideout.

"Welcome back," everyone said grinning at Itachi.

"What's with the grinning?" Itachi asked seeing everyone grinning.

"We just want to know what you did." Kisame said.

"I had gone to Konoha." Itachi paused then said. "I had a talk with the Fifth Hokage and had bought something for Kaira."

"Why did you talk with the Hokage?" Deidara asked.

"To clear up what happened all those years ago when I had first joined this group."

"I see," Deidara said.

"I'm going to go and see Kaira." Itachi said leaving.

Itachi had gone to Kaira's room and opened the door to find her sleeping.

He smiled as he closed the door and crawled into the bed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kaira had woken up feeling his warm embrace.

"Welcome home," she said smiling as she kissed him.

"Thanks," Itachi said smiling as he kissed her gently along her neck. "I had gone to Konoha."

Kaira had then sat up with a worried expression. "How come?"

"I had to clear my name of the clan's murder. Because I felt if I didn't I couldn't be completely happy living with you." he said brushing his hand against her cheek.

"How did it go?"

"I am cleared of the clan's murders. I had talked with the Fifth Hokage and told her everything that had happened on that day." Itachi said.

"I see. I'm glad you were able to clear your name of them. But I feel sad about how it came to be like that." Kaira said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"I was thinking about the final battle with Sasuke's group." Kaira said sadly.

"I see," Itachi said. "I think now that Sasuke knows what had happened back then. He'll be happy to know that we will have a new member for the clan. But I kinda wish he would be here for when our child comes."

"Yeah, I wish that also." Kaira said smiling as she wrapped her hands around Itachi's neck.

"How about tomorrow we go and visit Konoha?" Itachi said.

That sounds nice," Kaira said smiling. "I can vist my parents while we're there."

"Yeah," Itachi said smiling back.

Deidara and Kisame had brought Itachi's and Kaira's dinner to them. They had gone to sleep after they had finished their dinner. Because they were starting to get tired.

----------------------------------

Itachi and Kaira had woken up the next day and smiled at eachother.

"Good morning, Itachi." Kaira said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Good morning, Kaira." itachi said as he returned the kiss.

"I was wondering since you're cleared of that incident? If we could go to Konoha now?"  
"You want to visit your parents real bad don't you?" Itachi asked smiling.

"Yeah, I want to tell them the news of what's been going on." Kaira said smiling at Itachi as she had gotten out of bed.

"Sure. We can go as soon as you want." Itachi said smiling at Kaira.

Itachi and Kaira had left soon after wards to go to Konoha.

--------------------------------

They had arrived and went strait to Tsunade's office.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

Kaira and itachi had walked into her office.

"Kaira. What brings you here?"

"I came to visit." Kaira said.

"I see." Tsunade said looking at her and Itachi.

Kaira had apologized for not obeying her order.

"Kazuya had told me the reason of why you wouldn't fallow the order. I had you listed in the blackbooks with Itachi. But after we had seen what happened with your parents at their home. I had taken you out of them. Itachi had come to me yesterday and told me of the events that led him to being a missing-nin. I had also decided to take him off of the blackbooks." Tsunade paused then said smiling at Kaira and Itachi. You are both free to do as you please now. Since you aren't wanted criminals anymore."

"Good. Now I can do what I've wanted to for so long," Itachi said smiling.

Kaira looked up at Itachi and asked, "what's that?"

"I'll tell you in one hour." Itachi said as he looked at Tsunade.

"I have to go and visit with Kakashi. So I'll see you guys in an hour."

"We'll see you in the arena." Itachi said.

--------------------------------

Itachi and Kaira had entered the arena an hour later and saw it was crowded with people.

Kaira had seen Naruto Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

Itachi smiled and said to Kaira. "It looks like everyone is here."

"Itachi what's going on?" Kaira asked looking up at him.

"This is what's going on." Itachi said smiling at Kaira as he had taken the small box out and had bent down on one knee.

"Itachi?" Kaira asked as she began to feel her throat tighten as her heart had pounded hard in her chest.

"I have waited a long time to ask you this. And now that everything has been cleared up about what happened with my clan. I can finally do this."

"Do what?" Kaira asked as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Kaira? Will you be my wife?" Itachi asked showing her the ring with the ruby colored diamond on it.

"I don't know what to say," Kaira said shocked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Say yes," Itachi said smiling at her.

"Yes," Kaira said smiling as Itachi placed the ring over her ring finger on her left hand.

All of a sudden the crowd began cheering in excitement at the news.

Naruto had jumped down with Sakura and Sai as they ran towards Kaira and Itachi.

"Congradulations Kaira." Naruto said hugging her.

"Thanks Naruto," she said hugging him back.

"We're real happy for you," Sakura said smiling at Kaira.

"Sakura," Itachi said looking at her.

Sakura looked back at him and saw he had a sad expression in his eyes.

"I owe you an apology for what happened to Sasuke. I know you loved my brother. He might have not seem too happy about it. But on the inside. I think he had also cared for you. He was just too stubborn and obsessed with his intentions on killing me to let you know his true feelings."

"I see. Thanks for telling me that, Itachi." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Sure," Itachi said.

"Come on Kaira." Naruto said taking her hand. "We have to get you ready."

Itachi smiled as he said. "We will be getting married today."

"I'm so happy right now." Kaira said smiling at Itachi.

"I'm glad. And I'm going to try and keep it like that too." Itachi said smiling. "Go with Naruto and the others. I'll see you in a while."

------------------------------------------

Kaira had gone to her parents house and went to her parent's room.

"What are you doing Kaira?" Naruto asked as she walked into her parent's house.

"I'm getting my Mom's wedding dress." Kaira smiled as she said. "I know she'll be pleased to know I had worn it for my wedding."

"Okay," Sakura paused then said. "When your done we can go to my house and I can help you get ready there."

"Okay," Kaira said smiling at her.

Kiara came out a few minutes later with a white dress and veil with small diamonds on it. She had walked with Sakura and Naruto and went to Sakura's house.

"You can dress in my room." Sakura said smiling at kaira.

"Thanks," Kaira said smiling at Sakura as she went to her room to get dressed in her Mom's wedding gown.

--------------------------------------------

Kaira came out about ten minutes later wearing the wedding dress and veil.

Naruto blushed a little. And so did Sai.

Sakura smiled as she said, "you look amazing Kaira."

"Thanks," Kaira said smiling back as she blushed a little.

"Let's go to Ino's flower shop." Sakura said taking Kiara's hand and led her towards the flower shop.

---------------------------------

"Welcome," Ino said as she turned around to faced who was in the doorway. "Wow Kaira. You look amazing." Ino said coming around the corner of the table she was at.

"Thanks," Kaira said smiling.

"If you want to wait a few minutes. I can have a boquet made for you." Ino said as she went to the back of the shop.

"Sure," Kaira said.

Ino came out a few minutes later with white lilies and a red rose in the center of the boquet.

"Here."

"Thank's Ino. It's beautiful." Kaira said giving Ino a hug.

"Sure." Ino said smiling at her.

Kaira had left the store and went back to the arena with everyone else. She smiled as she saw Itachi standing there wearing a black suit.

Itachi looked towards Kaira and blushed a little at seeing Kaira in the wedding dress.

He walked up to her and held his hand out to her.

Kaira smiled as she took Itachi's hand as he led her towards the center of the arena.

The ceremony had seemed to pass by quickly. Probably from all of the excitement for it.

Soon after the sky was starting to get dark.

"It's getting a little late." Itachi paused then said, "we should find someplace to stay for the night."

"How about my parent's house?" Kaira asked smiling.

"If you want to," Itachi said smiling.

Kaira and Itachi had decided to spend the night in her old home.


	14. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Chapter 13:**

**Epilogue- Akatsuki Reformed & New Uchiha Members**

Kaira and Itachi had woken up early the next day and smiled at eachother.

"Last night was our first time sleeping together as husband and wife," Kaira said smiling at Itachi.

"Yeah," Itachi said smiling back at Kaira as he reached his hand and brushed it against her cheek. "Did you want to go home this morning or later on?"

"I want to visit Mom and Dad first before going home." Kaira paused then said, "we should stop by Hokage-sama's office."

"Okay," Itachi said smiling at her.

They had left a few minutes later to go and visit Tsunade.

------------------------------------

"Come in," Tsunade said hearing someone knocking on her door.

Kaira and Itachi had walked into her office.

"Kaira? Itachi? What brings you here?"

"Hokage-sama?" Kaira paused then said. "I have a question I had forgotten to ask yester from all of the excitement."

"What is it?" She asked looking at Kaira.

"I wanted to visit my parents. But I don't know where they were buried." She said.

"I see." Tsunade said. She had seen Naruto passing by her doorway. "Naruto. Why don't you show Kaira and Itachi where you buried Kaira's parents."

"Sure," Naruto said looking at Kaira and Itachi. "Come with me. I'll show you where we laid them to rest."

"Okay," Kaira said nodding her head.

------------------------------------------------------

"I still wish this never had happened to you." Kaira said as she knelt down on her parents graves. "I wish you could see your grandchild after they are born into this world."

"Grandchild?" Naruto paused then asked looking at Itachi. "You guys are going to become parents?!"

"Yeah. Kaira had told me a few days ago." Itachi said smiling at her. "Plus she's been working hard with everyone in the organiztion."

"What do you mean?"

"We are the leaders of the organization now. But she has been working with the members of the group. And in doing so, has changed them around completely." Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"You mean she's changed them from being being evil to being good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said. "Plus there's no more arguing among us. Everyone is getting along great with eachother." He paused then said looking at Naruto, "she decided that since we took over the group everyone should work on protecting the hidden villages from the shadows."

"You mean if any of the villages were in need of more help than they have. They would get it from you guys." Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"Yeah," Itachi said nodding his head.

"That's pretty cool." Naruto said.

"I'll come and visit again when your grandchildren are born." Kaira said as she placed the flowers upon her parents graves.

She got up and looked at Itachi. "I'm ready to go home now," she said smiling at him.

"Okay," Itachi said smiling back.

"Naruto," Kaira said looking at him.

"Yeah Kaira," he asked back.

"I'd like you to do favor for me." Kaira said.

"What is it?"

"Take care of my parents house for me. I'll come back to it after the child's born."  
"Sure, Kaira." Naruto said smiling at Kaira.

Itachi and Kiara had left to go back to the Akatsuki's hideout.

-------------------------------------

"Welcome home, Kaira, Itachi." Deidara said.

"Thanks," they both said.

Deidara noticed the ring on Kaira's left ring finger. "I see you are now husband and wife. Congradulations guys."

"Yeah," Itachi said smiling.

"Thanks, Deidara." Kaira said smiling at him.

"They finally got married." Kisame said grinning at Itachi and Kaira. "So that's why you went to Konoha."

"That was part of it. The other part was to visit Kaira's parents." Itachi said.

"I see. I bet Kaira-chan was pretty." Deidara said smiling at Itachi.

"You want to show them the dress?" Itachi asked.

"Sure," Kaira said smiling as she brought out her mom's wedding dress.

"That's a beautiful dress Kara-chan." Deidara said smiling at her.

"Thanks. It had belong to my mother." Kaira said smiling back at Deidara.

Itachi and Kaira had went to their room to put away the stuff they had brought back.

Kaira had laid down on the bed feeling a little exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked seeing her lay on her bed.

"I'm okay." Kaira paused then said, "I'm just a little exhausted from the trips to home and back here."

"I see. You should rest then. I'll wake uou later." Itachi said as he started walking out the door.

"Okay," Kaira said closing her eyes as she started to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------

"How's Kaira?" Kisame asked.

"She's a little exhausted from the trips to and from Konoha. So she's resting in her room." Itachi said.

"I see. I guess traveling is hard for women who are pregnant."

"Yeah it is." Itachi paused then said, "I'm going to take her back to Konoha when it's time for her to have the baby."

Itachi decided to go and rest with Kaira.

---------------------------------------

The months had passed by quickly and Kaira had started to show her pregnancy real quick. Soon after she started to show. Itachi had noticed she was starting to have small pains in her body.

"Kaira? Is it time?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"I think so," she said showing beads of sweat on her forehead.

Itachi had sent a crow he summoned to Konoha. "Get this message to the Fifth Hokage as fast as you can." He said as he tied the message to the bird's feet and made it fly towards Konoha.

--------------------------------

"There is a crow with a message." A male ninja said as he and another ninja were taking care of the messenger birds they had and from other villages.

"It's from Itachi Uchiha." One man said.

Naruto was walking passed the area as he overheard the two ninjas talking.

"What about Itachi?" Naruto asked walking into the room.

"We got a message from him."

"Well read it." Naruto said.

"He needs a medical ninja to come there. Kaira is having their child." The ninja said.

"I'll go and tell Granny Tsunade." Naruto said running out of the room and ran into Sakura.

"Naruto?! What in the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked angrily as she was about to hit him for almost knocking her over.

"Now's not the time to hit me, Sakura-chan! Come with me quick!" He said grabbing her wrist and ran towards Tsunade's office.

"Naruto what's gotten you all worked up?" Sakura asked as she saw his serious expression.

"Kaira-chan's going to be having her baby. Itachi asked for a medical ninja to come to help them." Naruto said.

They had gone to Tsunade's office.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Tsunade asked angrily as Naruto almost broken her doors off the hinges.

"Sorry about the door Granny Tsunade." Naruto paused then said. "This is an emergency."

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked seeing Naruto's serious expression.

"Kaira-chan's having her baby!" Naruto said gasping for air as he was holding his breath because he foregot to breath after hearing the news about Kaira.

"I see. I want your team to head out a.s.a.p." Tsunade said to Sakura and Naruto.

"Right." They both said leaving.

------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were ready to head out to go and see Kaira.

They had traveled as fast as they could. They had arrived at the lair about two and half days later.

----------------------------------------------------

Itachi had opened the entrance and seen Naruto and the others.

"Where is Kaira-chan?" Sakura paused then said. "I'll try and help her as best as I can."

"They trained you in medical justu Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. Tsunade-sama had tought me it." Sakura said.

Itachi had led Sakura and the others to Kaira's room.

Sakura had laid out her medical equipment.

"Kaira-chan? How far apart are the contractions?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?" Kaira paused then closed her eyes and squeezed her bedside in pain. "I think I have one every three hours. So they aren't too close."

"That is getting kinda close for it to start delivering." Sakura paused then said, "you might be having more than one child. I think you're only seven months along right?"

"Yeah," Kaira said as she felt another contraction come on. "Why in the hell are they coming so close together now?!" She asked in pain.

"Itachi. Turn Kaira-chan onto her side and hold her tight so she won't move. I'm going to make her pain go away." Sakura said as she had tken a large needle out of her medical kit.

Itachi had placed his hands tightly on Kaira as she was getting the numbing medicine in her body.

"How are you feeling Kaira?" Sakura asked as she had put the needle away.

"My waist and lower body fell a little numb. So I don't feel as much pain anymore."

"That's good." Sakura said smiling. "Now comes the hard part."

"'The hard part'?" Kaira asked.

"You are my first patient I have to deliver babies for." Sakura said smiling at Kaira.

"I see," Kaira said laughing a little.

Sakura had begun to procedures to delivering a baby.

----------------------------------------------

About an hour and a half later. The other Akatsuki members had heard two sepereate cries coming from Kaira's room.

"Either Kaira-chan is crying like a baby. Or Madara was right in saying they were going to have twins." Kisame said laughing.

A few minutes later the door opened up and everyone looked as they saw Itachi and Kaira both holding a child in theirs arms.

"You were right Madara-san. Kara did have a boy and a girl." Itachi said smiling.

"What are their names Kaira-chan?" Deidara asked.

"Their names are Sasuke and Sakura." Kaira said smiling at him.

"Nice choices. They seem to fit together quite nicely." Madara said.

Itachi had placed Sakura and Sasuke in a double crib he had bought and put together after finding out Kaira was going to be having twins. He had laid back down and wrapped his arms around Kaira as he also started to fall asleep.

Everyone had left Itachi's and Kaira's room to let them have some peace and quiet since they'll need all they can get after having twins.

"Now they really are going to have their hands full." Kisame said laughing.

"They sure will," Deidara said laughing.

They looked back and smiled at Itachi and Kaira sleeping as they closed the door to thier room.

In a few hours Sakura and Sasuke would both be waking up hungry. Until then, it was peace and quiet in the Akatsuki's hideout.

**THE END**

I hope you had enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

SailorScorpio01


End file.
